


Crazy in love

by AliceAlamo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lemon, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sex, Yaoi, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAlamo/pseuds/AliceAlamo
Summary: Oikawa não era uma das pessoas mais confiantes do mundo e, quando ele vinha com mais uma de suas ideias absurdas, Iwaizumi tinha certeza de que alguém havia mexido com a confiança dele. Daquela vez, tinha sido Kuroo, e Iwaizumi se acertaria depois com o amigo por isso, mas, antes... deixaria que Oikawa tirasse suas próprias conclusões. Afinal, quando seu namorado propõe dançar sobre seu colo, não há outra resposta senão aceitar, não é?





	Crazy in love

Iwaizumi não conseguia raciocinar, o corpo movia-se com fervor contra Oikawa, o barulho da pelve se chocando com as nádegas dele ressoava tão alto no quarto que competia com os gemidos engasgados que Tooru não conseguia mais abafar. Apertou-lhe os quadris com vontade, mordeu os lábios ao subir as mãos pelas costas dele fazendo-o empinar ainda mais o corpo e sorriu excitado ao puxar-lhe o cabelo e vê-lo se arrepiar. O suor fazia a pele brilhar, as marcas se destacavam, o cheiro do sexo impregnava o quarto e Iwaizumi o achava tão bom que tudo se deixava entorpecer, gemendo rouco com a cabeça jogada para trás, indo mais fundo em Oikawa pelo corpo implorar por mais, excitando-se com a voz deliciada dele ao chamar por seu nome toda vez que batia forte com a mão em uma das nádegas antes de puxá-lo com brutalidade contra seu pau.  
— Iwa-chan… — Tooru gemeu, a cabeça contra os lençóis, as mãos buscando algum apoio ao apertarem com força o tecido escuro que cobria a cama deles.  
Iwaizumi fixou o olhar nele, viu-o virar a cabeça para o olhar sobre o ombro, e sua boca secou quando percebeu o sorriso malicioso de Oikawa aumentar.  
— Mais forte…  
Ah… ele só podia estar brincando com sua sanidade…

* * *

— Como é? — Iwaizumi franziu o cenho, o descontentamento evidente na expressão carrancuda enquanto Oikawa sorria travesso.  
— É apenas um teste, só para ver se eu consigo.  
— Isso é idiotice, Oikawa — frisou, e, como esperado, Oikawa cruzou os braços, apoiado com as costas contra a pia, enquanto o via cozinhar.  
— Mas o Kuroo disse que-  
— Ele provavelmente mentiu. — Iwaizumi revirou os olhos. — Eu duvido que o namorado dele tenha feito algo do tipo, você conhece os dois. Ele deve ter dito isso só porque sabia que você ficaria curioso desse jeito e iria querer tentar. E, falando nisso, quando foi que você se encontrou com o Kuroo?  
Oikawa sorriu amarelo, e Iwaizumi estreitou o olhar ao percebê-lo começar a brincar com as mãos em nervosismo.  
— Oikawa…  
— Umas três semanas.  
— Três semanas? — Arqueou a sobrancelha. — E por que você está me perguntando isso só agora? Não me diga que-  
— Eu tinha que treinar! — Oikawa soltou impaciente. — Não achei que fosse me dispensar assim.  
— Eu não estou te dispensando! — Iwaizumi se defendeu indignado.  
— É claro que está! Em quem mais eu poderia fazer isso? A menos que — Sorriu malicioso. — esteja considerando me deixar experimentar isso em outra pessoa, Iwa-chan.  
A expressão antes descontente tornou-se verdadeiramente irritada, e Oikawa ergueu a cabeça em desafio quando Iwaizumi deu um passo em sua direção.  
— Nem ouse. Já discutimos isso.  
— Então, você está mesmo me dispensando — comentou com um bico inconformado nos lábios, ciente de que, pela proximidade, Iwaizumi não deixaria aquilo passar despercebido. — Que rude, Iwa-chan…  
Iwaizumi suspirou, exasperado, e voltou sua atenção para o fogão. Sentia a atenção de Oikawa em tudo o que fazia, conseguia saber que os olhos dele brilhavam mesmo sem os ver e sentiu-se um idiota por não conseguir achar um argumento bom o suficiente para enterrar aquela ideia estúpida do namorado. Podia apostar sua bola de vôlei preferida que Kuroo só tinha dito aquilo para Oikawa para vê-lo tentando, era a cara do amigo falar coisas do tipo para Oikawa por conhecer a natureza competitiva e curiosa dele.  
— Só uma vez — ditou, sem desviar a atenção das panelas, e sentiu Oikawa abraçá-lo pelas costas e beijar várias vezes seu pescoço e rosto. — To falando sério, Trashykawa, só uma vez!  
Oikawa não se importou, e Iwaizumi o viu sair em disparada para o quarto. Acabariam transando com aquilo, era óbvio, e isso lhe levantava algumas dúvidas… Será que Oikawa estava entediado com a vida que estavam tendo e por isso trazia aquelas ideias malucas? Ou era apenas Oikawa sendo ele mesmo? Não tinham caído na rotina, tinham? Quer dizer, por Deus!, eles tinham vinte e dois anos, como poderiam ter caído na rotina já? Isso era impossível! Mas então… por que Oikawa tinha que dar ouvidos logo a Kuroo? Não que o amigo fosse má pessoa, mas era de conhecimento geral o quanto ele era ardiloso e gostava de pregar esse tipo de peças nos demais colegas.  
Desligou o fogão com um péssimo pressentimento. Era simplista, não gostava muito de mudanças em seu cotidiano, apesar de saber o quão contraditório isso soava para quem conhecia Oikawa e sabia do relacionamento que tinham. Namorar Oikawa era aceitar uma vida ativa, de constantes mudanças, sem pausas. Não deveria estar surpreso com ele trazendo suas maluquices para a cama também. Aliás, nem era uma ideia tão fora do comum, e por isso mesmo não havia encontrado argumentos para negá-la, mas… certeza que o tiraria de sua zona de conforto. Colocou o doce na travessa de vidro e levou à geladeira. E pensar que tinha feito aquela sobremesa para Oikawa! Ele não merecia, não quando ficava querendo arrastá-lo para suas loucuras…  
Caminhou para a sala, vendo Oikawa morder o lábio ansioso com o celular em mãos de pé ao lado de uma cadeira. Corou só com a ideia do que fariam, era impossível que Oikawa não soubesse que seu corpo reagiria a aquilo, ou ele duvidava de si mesmo? Não se surpreenderia se fosse isso também, Oikawa era alguém inseguro por trás dos sorrisos idiotas e da postura confiante. E, se fosse isso, ficaria dividido entre bater em Oikawa ou em si. Será que demonstrava pouco o quanto Oikawa o afetava? Será que não deixava evidente o quanto o desejava? Tinha que reconhecer que, por causa da faculdade e dos jogos, nenhum dos dois tinha muito tempo livre, mas… não, não era possível, eles estavam sempre se agarrando por qualquer canto da casa! Oikawa não podia estar com dúvidas sobre se o desejava, podia? Não, chega, ficaria louco se tentasse entender Oikawa! Era impossível.  
— E então? — perguntou, incomodado.  
— Só sentar. — Oikawa sorriu, animado.  
Iwaizumi bagunçou o cabelo e passou a mão pelo rosto de forma exasperada. No fim, cedeu, quanto antes começasse, antes terminaria. Sentou-se na cadeira e percebeu o nervosismo de Oikawa enquanto procurava algo no celular.  
— Oikawa, você tem certeza? — perguntou, preocupado. Se aquilo não desse certo, Oikawa ficaria mal, seria um soco muito bem dado na pouca confiança que ele tinha, e Iwaizumi com certeza ficaria mais do que irritado com Kuroo por aquilo.  
— Sim! Eu passei três semanas treinando.  
— E treinando como?  
— Ah… com vídeos e… um travesseiro — ele respondeu rindo envergonhado, e Iwaizumi observou a pele do torso dele ficar livre da camisa que agora ele jogava no sofá.  
— Preciso tirar a minha? — perguntou rápido, odiava se sentir constrangido, e Oikawa sempre conseguia isso naquelas situações inusitadas.  
Oikawa o mediu, sem discrição, os olhos percorrendo desde a calça de moletom que seria perfeita para a ocasião até a regata branca que Iwaizumi vestia. Gostava daquela regata, deixava os músculos do braço dele de fora, definidos, achava uma visão encantadora.  
— Só se quiser — respondeu e achou a música que tinha escolhido.  
Não havia sido bem uma escolha na verdade, a pessoa do vídeo havia usado essa música, então achava que seria mais fácil se seguisse a mesma. E, também, só tinha treinado com ela… não queria arriscar mudar para outra de última hora, Iwaizumi o acharia um idiota se algo desse errado.  
Ainda de costas para Iwaizumi, respirou fundo e retirou os tênis e as meias, ficou apenas com a calça de tecido fino escolhida justamente para aquilo. Seu coração batia apressado, como um adolescente virgem que ele estava longe de ser! Maldito fosse Kuroo e sua boca grande! Não precisava fazer aquilo, não tinha que provar nada a ninguém e era claro que ele era sim capaz de seduzir Iwaizumi! Mas… e se não fosse? Ahhhh, não, não e não! Ele já havia estudado, treinado e até mesmo convencido Iwaizumi a deixá-lo tentar, não havia mais volta.  
Olhou para trás por curiosidade, Iwaizumi balançava a perna direita num tic que entregava seu nervosismo, e os olhos escuros percorriam seu corpo, suas costas, sua cintura, e ele até mesmo percebeu quando Iwaizumi se demorou na tatuagem que havia feito acima do lado direito das costas, um pouco acima do quadril, com as datas mais importantes de sua vida: o último jogo na Aoba Josai, a entrada na seleção do Japão e o aniversário de Iwaizumi.  
Faria aquilo. Estava decidido. Colocou o celular em repetição automática para que a música recomeçasse tão logo terminasse, deixou-o no chão a certa distância e no volume máximo e então deu play. Parou em frente de Iwaizumi, as mãos nos ombros dele enquanto devagar, sem conseguir desviar o olhar do dele, sentava-se em seu colo.  
— Abre um pouquinho mais as pernas, Iwa-chan — pediu, e Iwaizumi limpou a garganta antes de obedecer.  
Oikawa apoiou bem os pés no chão, as mãos na cadeira atrás de Iwaizumi e manteve o rosto próximo ao dele. As primeiras notas da música soaram, e Iwaizumi teve certeza de que perdido no primeiro rebolar.  
Kuroo havia mostrado um vídeo de uma mulher sentada sobre o colo do namorado rebolando, seguindo o ritmo da música enquanto dançava daquele modo. Aquilo era mesmo uma dança? Não sabia dizer, mas tinha sido bonito assistir, não parecia apenas que a garota se esfregava no colo do namorado, era diferente, era algo sensual, provocante, insinuante, e que Kuroo havia dito com todas as letras que um homem não podia fazer, que havia sido adorável assistir ao namorado tentar. Aquilo tinha mexido com seus nervos… principalmente porque ele sabia que, diferente de si, Iwaizumi também gostava de mulheres.  
Procurou o vídeo, reassistiu várias vezes e tinha que admitir que era sim algo excitante. Podia ter começado como um desafio, mas acabou querendo aprender aquilo, parecia bom, algo gostoso de fazer, e podia apostar que as reações de Iwaizumi seriam mais que deliciosas de ver (isso se conseguisse fazer corretamente).  
Seu coração batia acelerado, o corpo estava quente tanto pela vergonha quanto pela excitação que a ideia lhe causava. Amava sentar-se sobre Iwaizumi, sentir o pau dele entre sua bunda enquanto se movia devagar. Sorriu malicioso com a indecisão das mãos dele que não sabiam se deveriam ou não tocá-lo, sentiu-as sobre suas coxas e soltou-se da cadeira apenas para colocá-las ele mesmo ao lado de seu quadril.  
— Só não tente controlar — enfatizou, e Iwaizumi concordou vermelho.  
Inclinou-se, lento, a proximidade permitindo que visse a confusão de Iwaizumi ao parar com a boca próxima a dele.  
— Pode me dar um beijo antes? De boa sorte? — sussurrou, dramático como sempre, e Iwaizumi assentiu entorpecido.  
Os lábios estavam quentes, macios… Iwaizumi suspirou, sugando o lábio inferior de Oikawa enquanto se arrepiava com as mãos dele passando por seus braços e subindo à nuca. Aquilo era um golpe baixo, o namorado sabia o quão fácil sua mente se tornava suja ao ser beijado naquela posição, ainda mais com Tooru fazendo questão de beijá-lo devagar, sugando sua língua e abrindo a boca para que a explorasse como bem quisesse. Apertou as coxas dele e voltou aos quadris segurando-se para não mandar aquela ideia de Oikawa para o quinto dos infernos.  
Oikawa separou o beijo mais confiante enquanto ouvia a voz de Beyoncé ao fundo, segurou-se na cadeira, as mãos suavam contra a madeira escura, a tensão entre os corpos já havia se instaurado, podia sentir. Iwaizumi respirava de forma pesada e devagar, mecanicamente, como sempre fazia quando desejava manter-se calmo. Os olhos dele estavam baixos, concentrados no chão, a boca vermelha como uma fruta que ele adoraria e estava louco para devorar. Respirou fundo para começar o que tinha ensaiado e lambeu os lábios de propósito quando percebeu que Iwaizumi os observava com vontade.  
Era difícil descrever, não era como se soubesse mesmo o que fazia, rebolava, erguia-se, descia encaixando novamente o membro entre suas nádegas e então fazia questão de rodar o quadril e novamente se distanciar. Era uma provocação, todos os movimentos tinham um único objetivo, e seu corpo tremia por isso. Havia um padrão a seguir na música, deveria afastar-se e quebrar o contato em todo momento de destaque, usar as pausas para se acomodar ao descer, rebolando com pressão, esfregando com desejo no membro que endurecia.  
O olhar de Iwaizumi já não era no chão, os olhos estavam fixos na pélvis de Oikawa, nos quadris. Os movimentos eram bonitos de se ver, além disso, enquanto ele se excitava aos poucos, Tooru estava visivelmente duro, o membro bem marcado pelo tecido fino de modo que Iwaizumi podia notar toda sua extensão. Não o tocava, os quadris de Oikawa estavam posicionados de forma que apenas as nádegas fartas esfregavam-se em seu corpo. E isso o deixava na vontade, ver o membro rijo sem poder tocá-lo ou senti-lo de qualquer forma era angustiante, ainda mais à medida que sua própria excitação crescia.  
Era um absurdo! Não via sentido naquilo. Sua respiração se intensificava, o corpo estava tenso, as calças eram finas e então conseguia sentir perfeitamente o vale entre as nádegas, conseguia se imaginar entrando no corpo do namorado e o fodendo ali mesmo, conseguia imaginá-lo perfeitamente o cavalgando da mesma maneira como ele agora se insinuava. Mas havia uma diferença… o tecido tornava o deslizar mais fácil, o atrito era gostoso, justamente porque Oikawa conseguia deslizar aquela maldita bunda como bem queria, sem que a pele oferecesse resistência.  
Apertou-lhe os quadris, e viu de relance o sorriso que Oikawa lhe direcionava. Ele estava se divertindo… mas é claro que estava! O filho da puta estava já todo duro, era óbvio que devia estar se divertindo enquanto o provocava. A música começava a acelerar, uma parte mais agitada, e o fôlego se foi como se roubado quando Iwaizumi sentiu Oikawa subir e descer o quadril repetidamente, chegando a erguer-se e então descer chocando as nádegas contra sua ereção. Teve vontade de segurá-lo, de forçá-lo contra seu corpo e obrigá-lo a rebolar com força!  
Lambeu os lábios, uma das mãos de Oikawa escorregava por sua nuca, apoiando-se agora nele e brincando com os fios curtos da região. Os olhos semicerrados eram encantadores, os lábios entreabertos puxavam o ar, tomando fôlego para seguir com a música. Respirou o ar que saía da boca dele, sentia o calor que ele expirava. Não existia perfume, gostava de quando Oikawa usava apenas o creme hidratante no corpo, possuía um aroma refrescante característico que lhe dava vontade de beijá-la, mordê-la, marcá-la…  
Estava quente, já havia mencionado esse fato? A calça parecia grudar à pele, e ele não sabia se era pela transpiração ou pela excitação que sentia ser liberada melando o pênis. E Oikawa sabia de sua condição, até porque era impossível que ele não o sentisse como suas mãos o apertavam, como sua ereção crescia…  
A música desacelerou, e Oikawa sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a coluna quando rebolou e se inclinou demais, fazendo com que parte do próprio membro se esfregasse no de Iwaizumi. O gemido manhoso saiu sem querer, e ele viu o corpo todo de Iwaizumi se encolher com aquilo. Sorriu, travesso, as unhas curtas brincando com os ombros e o pescoço do namorado enquanto seus pés o ajudavam a mover o quadril. Pulsava, sua ereção pulsava tão evidente no tecido da calça que a visão dela tocando de vez em quando o abdômen de Iwaizumi o fazia salivar. Seu interior se contraía em expectativa, acelerava os movimentos de vai e vem sobre o pau duro de Iwaizumi entre suas nádegas por puro desespero por de fato querer tê-lo entrando em seu corpo. Ah, merda, podia gozar com aquilo… Sem se tocar, se os toques ou os beijos de Iwaizumi, podia gozar só com a expectativa, com o olhar predatório que recebia do namorado, com a forma como ele inconscientemente erguia o próprio quadril para que Oikawa se esfregasse mais e mais nele, com a pressão forte das mãos que quase o machucavam ao apertar sua carne.  
Tombou o rosto para frente, apoiando a testa entre o pescoço e o ombro de Iwaizumi e as mãos na cadeira atrás dele. Era divertido, era excitante, a música já se repetia e ele não se lembrava da coreografia, apenas impulsionava o corpo contra o de Iwaizumi sendo recompensado com os tremores que sentia vir dele, com os ofegos, com os palavrões baixos e impacientes, com a determinação no olhar que a luxúria tentava apagar cada vez que Oikawa gemia, sempre sem qualquer restrição.  
Queria que Iwaizumi perdesse a cabeça, queria provar que era capaz de fazer o sempre tão controlado Iwaizumi perder de vez a postura e avançar sobre seu corpo.  
— Iwa-chan… — Suspirou surpreso e arregalou os olhos quando as mãos de Iwaizumi invadiram sua calça e agarraram as bandas de sua bunda para fazê-la se esfregar com força no membro rijo. — Ah! — gemeu alto e não resistiu em rebolar em frenesi, sem se importar se agora o próprio pênis ereto chocava-se ao de Iwaizumi.  
— Não para — Iwaizumi mandou, a voz rouca e exigente, e Oikawa mordeu o lábio e gemeu com a cabeça para trás quando Iwaizumi puxou sem cuidado a parte da frente de sua calça para baixo, livrando sua ereção, expondo a glande úmida pelo pré-gozo que escorria por todo seu comprimento, fechando a mão com firmeza ao redor dela. — Rebola logo, Tooru, ou eu não vou te deixar gozar — ameaçou excitado ao apertar a base do membro de Oikawa e ouvi-lo choramingar.  
Oikawa riu de nervoso, a voz de Iwaizumi o fazia tremer, arrepiava-o dos pés à cabeça e fazia seu pau ficar ainda mais melado pela excitação que Iwaizumi encarava com descrença ao passar o polegar sobre a glande, espalhando-a com fascínio.  
— Puta que pariu, Tooru, qual o seu problema? — sussurrou embriagado.  
— Provavelmente você ser ainda mais gostoso bravo, Iwa-chan… — respondeu com um sorriso divertido e fez o que o outro pedira, rebolou, com força, erguendo-se para voltar a quicar seguidas vezes pelo deleite de ver Iwaizumi revirar os olhos e jogar a cabeça para trás com a boca aberta em um gemido mudo. — Bate pra mim, por favor, me faz gozar assim, eu to explodindo aqui…  
Iwaizumi não pensou antes de atender ao pedido, afinal, já era algo que queria. Conhecia Oikawa, cada reação, sabia exatamente o que esperar assim que começasse a masturbá-lo, e isso o fazia lamber os lábios ansioso. Não foi gentil, não foi devagar, foi o que o momento exigia. Espalhou o pré-gozo por todo o comprimento, sentiu a fisgada em sua ereção ao ter a mão toda úmida, sem dificuldade para subir e descer pela ereção de Oikawa de forma firme e rápida.  
Oikawa gemia mais alto que a música, e o único momento em que sua voz não era ouvida era quando sua boca era rudemente exigida pela de Iwaizumi, beijos famintos e curtos, estalados, entrecortados pela respiração afoita e pelo desejo de alternar a dominância. Segurava-se na nuca e na camisa de Iwaizumi, os dentes dele puxavam seu lábio inferior sem cuidado, e a língua o invadia quando tentava gemer. Suava, conseguia sentir o suor escorrendo nas costas conforme a mão de Iwaizumi subia por ela para puxar seu cabelo para trás e lhe expor o pescoço aos chupões e às mordidas tão intensos que o faziam tremer, contorcer-se e revirar os olhos sem reação.  
— Iwa-chan, eu vou-...  
— Vai, ah vai sim — Ele lambeu sua garganta, mordiscando o pomo de Adão antes de beijá-lo com lascívia e acelerar a punheta. Correu a boca pela bochecha dele e subiu à orelha, mordendo a cartilagem e deixando a língua descer ao lóbulo para chupá-lo. — Era isso que você queria? Hum? — perguntou com a boca colada ao ouvido dele enquanto o sentia tremer e se esfregar ainda mais contra seu corpo conforme o clímax se aproximava. — Fala pra mim, Tooru, tudo isso era para sentir meu pau na sua bunda desse jeito?   
— Eu… — Oikawa corou, e Iwaizumi puxou de novo o cabelo dele para trás quando o ouviu gemer. — Queria sa-saber… se conseguia.  
— Se conseguia…?  
— Iwa-chan, por favor… depois…. — Oikawa implorou, tentando beijá-lo, mas Iwaizumi o impediu.  
— Não, eu preciso saber o motivo para saber o quanto tenho que fuder você hoje.  
Oikawa sorriu em desafio, a malícia e a seriedade no tom de Iwaizumi se misturavam, e ele amava a forma como os olhos dele brilhavam agressivos, como as mãos não se preocupavam em ser cuidadosas, como o corpo ardia em cada lugar que Iwaizumi tinha apertado, mordido ou chupado.  
— Nos vídeos… eram sempre mulheres… e eu…  
Iwaizumi revirou os olhos e puxou Oikawa para fazê-lo se calar enquanto o beijava intensamente. Agradeceria Kuroo pela ideia deliciosa de fazer Oikawa ficar se esfregando em seu colo e pela ótima foda que teriam em seguida, mas depois o mataria por de alguma forma ter mexido com a segurança do namorado de novo com aquele maldito assunto!   
Percebeu o corpo dele perder o controle, o aperto em sua camisa e nuca aumentar, e voltou com precisão uma das mãos ao quadril de Oikawa para ajudá-lo a continuar os movimentos.  
— Não para, por favor, não para…  
— Como se eu fosse fazer algo do tipo.  
Oikawa sorriu, mordeu o lábio e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Iwaizumi enquanto os olhos assistiam à mão dele o tocando tão intimamente. E, sem que pudesse fazer algo a respeito, sem que houvesse tempo para qualquer outra palavra ou ação, gemeu alto enquanto o clímax o arrebatava de forma violenta e o fazia gozar forte sujando a camisa de Iwaizumi. Engoliu em seco sem fôlego, o corpo não parecia querer parar de mover-se, e as mãos buscaram com urgência o rosto de Iwaizumi para que o beijasse sofregamente.  
Iwaizumi respirou fundo, a excitação ainda corria quente pelas veias e havia pressa em fazer algo a respeito.  
— De joelhos, Tooru.  
Oikawa não reclamou, não havia motivo para contestar algo que desejava. Ajoelhou-se com pressa entre as pernas de Iwaizumi ao mesmo tempo em que via o namorado tirar a ereção de dentro da calça com uma das mãos e puxá-lo pelo cabelo com a outra. Apoiou as mãos nos quadris dele e abriu a boca sem hesitar. O membro deslizou fundo de uma única vez, abrindo passagem e o obrigando a recebê-lo junto à exclamação aliviada de Iwaizumi.  
— Ah! Isso!  
Gostava de ouvi-lo, de chupá-lo, de tê-lo em sua boca e saber que o tinha em suas mãos nesse momento. Tinha que confessar que havia aprendido a chupar apenas por Iwaizumi, não sentia a menor vontade de fazer isso com mais ninguém, contudo, com Iwaizumi… tudo parecia tão mais tentador… E saber que o namorado amava aquilo, que era realmente uma das coisas que lhe dava prazer, tinha sido o suficiente para que quisesse, para que desejasse aprender e conseguir correr a língua pela extensão endurecida do membro em sua boca de modo a fazer Iwaizumi tremer excitado e apertar seus cabelos.  
Era como ter fome e estar diante de um banquete, como jejuar antes da melhor das refeições, não sabia dizer. Senti-lo rebolar, vê-lo se contorcer na cadeira e xingá-lo, aquilo o divertia, e chupar Iwaizumi entrara para as coisas que mais amava fazer na cama. Ou na sala, na cozinha, no banho, no vestiário da faculdade, não importava bem o lugar.  
Os olhos estavam abertos, sem ousar perder um único detalhe da cena pecaminosa. A regata suja de Iwaizumi estava jogada no chão, os músculos definidos do abdômen estavam à mostra quase o tentando a largar o que tinha na boca para mordê-los um a um, mas era como sempre havia sido ensinado: antes de pegar algo novo, deve-se terminar o que possui no prato. Além disso, pela forma como Iwaizumi o encarava, ele não gostaria nada nada se parasse o que tão bem fazia.  
Os barulhos estalados o arrepiavam e divertiam, faziam Iwaizumi morder os lábios toda vez, e as mãos dele já não sabiam se ficavam em seus cabelos, se corriam pelas coxas, se iam ao rosto ou se pendiam esquecidas. Quando isso acontecia, cabia a Oikawa buscá-las, voltá-las para o próprio cabelo e encarar Iwaizumi enquanto a língua rodeava a glande inchada e colhia o pré-gozo. Queria os puxões, os apertos, a ardência no couro cabeludo, queria Iwaizumi em toda sua rudeza e falta de tato, queria-o por inteiro, até porque tinha se apaixonado por ele dessa forma, não? Ele era o levantador que trazia o cem por cento de seu ace, e não aceitaria menos que isso, mesmo fora da quadra.  
Iwaizumi sorriu de canto. Aquele olhar depravado de Oikawa enquanto o lambia e as mãos terminavam de lhe descer a calça era quase como um sinal combinado sem que nunca tivessem conversado a respeito, era o soltar de todas as amarras que o cuidado ou o bom senso ainda tinham ao seu redor, era o sinal verde para que apenas deixasse fluir toda a sua vontade…  
Firmou as mãos nos cabelos de Oikawa e o sentiu relaxar a mandíbula antes que enfim impusesse a ele seu ritmo. Nunca entenderia como podia ir tão fundo na boca do namorado, nem como ele se excitava com aquilo, mas nunca na vida ousaria reclamar. Seu corpo queimava pela gula que Oikawa demonstrava, sentia-se pulsar na boca dele ao observar-lhe as feições, e acelerava as estocadas quando o percebia se tocando em busca de alívio mesmo tendo acabado de gozar.  
— Mais forte, Tooru… mais fo-... Ah!  
Oikawa o ouviu gemer alto, os olhos fechados, forçando-o a engoli-lo, e o sugou com vontade, apoiando-se nos joelhos dele para obter uma posição melhor e sentindo o retrair dos músculos. Inclinou-se mais, deixou que sua boca recebesse Iwaizumi como o desespero dele pedia, como o corpo exigia para que aquela deliciosa agonia chegasse ao fim. E, quando chegou, gemeu, realmente excitado pela forma como Iwaizumi gemia rouco, pela forma caótica como o impulsionava contra seu membro, pelo líquido quente a preencher sua boca e escorrer pelos lábios.  
Engoliu, sedento, a língua ainda estimulando Iwaizumi enquanto os lábios recolhiam o prazer que escorria por seu comprimento e virilha. O corpo dele ficava sensível após gozar daquela forma, provocava-o justamente por amar cada arrepio que ele não conseguia disfarçar, cada suspiro e gemido surpreso que lhe arrancava.  
Mas era impaciente também, não conseguia esperar que Iwaizumi saísse do torpor do pós orgasmo para beijá-lo. Queria-o, dentro, marcando-o, fodendo-o, queria que Iwaizumi apagasse o calor que queimava em seu corpo ou então que se lançasse às chamas junto, mas queria-o e naquele momento.  
— Quarto. Vem. Agora, Iwa-chan. — Puxou-o pela mão.  
E a única coisa que Iwaizumi quis contestar era porque Tooru ainda vestia aquela calça. Levantou-se, puxou Oikawa para beijá-lo e não se importou se derrubaram um ou outro porta retrato no caminho até o quarto.  
Sentiu o colchão bater contra as pernas e perdeu o ar quando Oikawa apoiou a mão em seu peito e o empurrou na cama. Caiu, apoiou-se nos cotovelos enquanto via o namorado livrar-se de vez das roupas. Oikawa possuía um sorriso lascivo na face, o olhar intenso como quando se preparava para um de seus famosos saques, e Iwaizumi manuseou o próprio membro enquanto ele jogava o tubo de lubrificante e os preservativos sobre o travesseiro. Oikawa se ajoelhou na cama entre suas pernas para então sentar-se em seu colo, um joelho de cada lado do corpo, os dedos em seu peito subindo até a nuca conforme Tooru se abaixava para beijá-lo. Não notou quando ele alcançou o preservativo, apenas deixou o corpo cair de vez no colchão ao sentir Oikawa deslizá-lo por sua ereção.  
Tinha pressa, ao despejar o lubrificante pelo pênis de Iwaizumi e então levar os dedos lambuzados ao próprio corpo, Oikawa tinha pressa. Queria Iwaizumi dentro, como se senti-lo em seu corpo fosse uma necessidade, uma condição sem a qual não podia ficar sem. O corpo reclamaria depois, certamente, lambuzar-se daquele modo apressado com apenas dois dos dedos não ajudaria quase em nada, mas sentia, por algum motivo que talvez nem fosse verdadeiro, de alguma forma da qual não fazia ideia, de que não precisava se demorar tanto. Assim, fez questão de beijar Iwaizumi para distraí-lo e poupar-se dos xingamentos em repreensão quando desceu de vez no membro rijo.  
As costas arquearam, as mãos se agarraram ao corpo de Iwaizumi desesperadamente, e a voz repercutiu entre as paredes quando o pênis entrou todo em seu corpo. O aperto de Iwaizumi em suas costas e quadril deixaria marcas, e o modo descontrolado como ele respirava contra seu pescoço não o deixaria dormir sem se excitar toda vez que ele o abraçasse e encaixasse o rosto em seu ombro. Doía, era óbvio que doía, mas a mente estava tão mais focada na vontade que tinha de gozar com Iwaizumi naquela cama que ele se ergueu, apoiando os braços no peito do namorado e se perdendo na expressão de prazer que ele mostrava, e rebolou lentamente.  
Sentia tudo. Sentia a fisgada dolorida, a largura do membro de Iwaizumi abrindo seu corpo, a extensão o tocando tão fundo quanto lhe era possível, sentia-o duro, e seu corpo pulsava, e era delicioso, toda vez que pulsava, era delicioso… Mover-se não era uma escolha, uma decisão, ou qualquer outra coisa, era intuitivo, era a simples e única resposta que seu corpo tinha para o prazer que se espalhava da virilha para as pernas bambas, os braços trêmulos, o rosto corado.  
Já não havia coreografia a seguir, a não ser a da luxúria que o governava; não havia música, apenas a melodia de seus gemidos mais agudos contrastando os graves de Iwaizumi e o baque dos corpos quentes se chocando. As coxas ardiam, reclamavam do esforço, os quadris pelo contrário imploravam para que elas aguentassem mais, esfregavam-se contra a virilha de Iwaizumi com a ajuda das mãos dele que o impulsionavam mais forte, permitiam que ele fosse mais fundo em seu corpo.  
A carne ardia a cada novo aperto e tapa, a boca queimava dolorida pelo modo afoito como beijavam-se ao trocarem de posição. Não era suficiente, nada parecia ser. Toda vez que chegava perto do ápice, o corpo cansava-se e o deixava com a frustração de ter que interromper-se para buscar um novo prazer mais intenso.  
Iwaizumi o empurrou contra a cama dessa vez, salivou ao segurar os lençóis e postar-se de quatro para o namorado. Ajoelhou-se atrás dele, mordeu uma das nádegas antes de correr a língua pelo vale entre elas onde o lubrificante escorria. A pele de Oikawa estava marcada, demais, e um sorriso prepotente lhe tomou a face ao imaginá-lo não podendo tirar a camisa pelos treinos seguintes com o time de vôlei. Ou não… Oikawa era um sem vergonha, faria questão de deixar suas marcas à mostra para quem quisesse ver, e isso o fez balançar a cabeça incrédulo ao mesmo tempo em que fingia não notar que adorava aquilo.  
Posicionou-se, a glande deslizando para dentro de Oikawa como se nunca devesse ter saído de lá.  
— Tooru… — chamou, hesitante, arranhando a pele do quadril dele. — Posso…?  
Oikawa o olhou por sobre o ombro, Iwaizumi era sempre tão lindo…  
— Vem com tudo — respondeu e adorou ver Iwaizumi semicerrar os olhos e lamber discretamente os lábios.  
Não houve tempo para reconsiderar (embora não fosse fazê-lo). Iwaizumi precisava de autorização porque sabia que teria treinos ainda naquela semana, mas… foda-se os treinos! Como ele podia pensar naquilo quando seu pênis latejava sofregamente por atenção e sua mente só conseguia fazê-lo gemer ao ter de novo o membro de Iwaizumi o preenchendo?  
Segurou-se nos lençóis sem outra escolha quando os movimentos começaram brutos, os gemidos se embolavam em sua língua, a saliva chegava a escorrer, e ele riria ébrio se conseguisse fazer qualquer outra coisa senão tremer pelo prazer e apertar os olhos para que as lágrimas deslizassem pelo rosto. Arrepiava-se toda vez que o barulho seco dos tapas chegava aos ouvidos, conseguia sentir a pele dos glúteos e das coxas quentes, mas conseguia sentir ainda mais era o pré gozo escorrendo junto.  
Olhou para Iwaizumi e esperou os olhos dele se fixarem nos seus para sorrir.  
— Iwa-chan… mais forte.  
Ouviu-o rir, baixo, rouco, como se a voz vibrasse dentro da própria garganta. Sentiu a mão dele deslizar por seu tronco e fechar-se em seu cabelo, suspirou quando as costas acomodaram o peito dele, e sorriu ainda mais ao ter a boca de Iwaizumi contra sua orelha e a mão dele em volta de sua ereção.  
Gemeu em alto e bom som, e que os vizinhos os perdoassem por isso no meio da tarde, mas Iwaizumi não lhe dava outra saída a não ser gemer enquanto os quadris vinham com força contra os seus e a mão deslizava fácil pelo pênis molhado.  
— Isso… me aperta… ah, me aperta, Tooru…  
Oikawa gozaria. O corpo deixava isso tão claro que chegava a ser sufocante, os músculos se contraíam, os espasmos iam dos pés à cabeça, e Iwaizumi podia senti-los todos. Abraçado ao corpo do outro, com as mãos mantendo-o na posição enquanto o estocava com brutalidade, arfava com cada resposta que arrancava dele, cada vez que o canal o apertava como se o sugasse e o impelisse a gozar junto.  
E não demorou que acontecesse. Um gemido mais agudo entregou Oikawa antes que ele de fato externalizasse a voz ao atingir o orgasmo. As mãos se fecharam e puxaram o lençol quase a ponto de rasgá-lo, o quadril arremeteu-se sozinho contra a mão de Iwaizumi, e a eletricidade manteve-se no corpo por longos segundos enquanto o sêmen escorria e pingava na cama. O puxão de Iwaizumi em seu cabelo o impediu de abafar o gemido, e ele tremeu entorpecido enquanto sentia o outro ir e vir em seu corpo com ainda mais vontade e descontrole até que os braços correram para abraçar seu peito e a estocada veio funda junto com o ápice. Gemeu manhoso com ele movendo-se mais algumas vezes em seu interior enquanto desfrutava o orgasmo, e fechou os olhos quando a língua tocou seu pescoço antes que Iwaizumi o mordesse e beijasse até subir a seus lábios.  
Abriu os olhos, Iwaizumi mantinha os seus fechados, respirando pela boca com as bochechas coradas e o suor umedecendo os fios curtos do cabelo. Sorriu divertido quando ele respirou fundo e então o olhou. Gemeu baixo sentindo-o sair de seu corpo e suspirou com o beijo em seu rosto enquanto se deitava na cama.  
Iwaizumi se levantou, jogou o preservativo no lixo do banheiro e voltou para o quarto. Parou ao lado da cama sob o olhar atento de Oikawa, observou-lhe as costas marcadas, as nádegas e as coxas, e revirou os olhos ao perceber como Oikawa parecia extremamente satisfeito com aquilo tudo. Contudo, ainda tinha que resolver um pequeno detalhe…  
Oikawa o viu abrir a gaveta do criado mudo e tirar algo de lá, mas, antes que se erguesse, sentiu a mão de Iwaizumi em suas costas o obrigando a permanecer deitado.  
— Iwa-chan, o quê?  
— Acho que parte da culpa é minha, Tooru — Iwaizumi falou de repente ao se sentar na cama, ainda forçando a mão para que Oikawa não se levantasse.  
— Culpa? De que?  
— De você se deixar levar pelas idiotices que Kuroo fala, de ficar querendo se comparar com mulheres — explicou sério, e Oikawa o olhou ao ouvir o barulho estalado de Iwaizumi chupando algo.  
— Eu n-  
— Acho que você está se sentindo um pouco solitário nas horas que não estamos juntos… porque essa é a única razão para ficar pensando em tanta merda. — Sorriu de canto, e Oikawa sentiu um arrepio gelado lhe percorrer a espinha tanto por conhecer aquele sorriso quanto por sentir algo gelado descendo por sua coluna até o quadril. — Abre as pernas, Tooru.  
— Iwa-chan…  
— Abre e se mostra para mim.  
Engoliu em seco e mordeu o lábio, sem demorar a obedecer. O tom de Iwaizumi era debochado, como se estivesse achando graça da situação por saber que, apesar do orgulho, ele amava quando lhe passava a dar ordens. Arregalou os olhos quando sentiu algo sendo introduzido em sua entrada e não demorou a perceber que Iwaizumi havia colocado um plug em si.  
— Eu acabei de gozar — resmungou, sem entender, e Iwaizumi o soltou, estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo a se sentar.  
— Nós acabamos por agora, Shittykawa. Mas, como parece que você anda sentindo muito a minha falta, para evitar que fique pensando nessas ideias sem pé nem cabeça, você vai usar isso aqui sempre que eu não estiver dentro de você.  
Oikawa corou, violentamente, e Iwaizumi continuou o encarando, como se esperasse que assentisse.  
— Sempre? — perguntou.  
— Inclusive nos treinos.  
— Mas… isso… Iwa-chan!  
— Não é negociável.  
Iwaizumi riu da expressão emburrada de Oikawa e suspirou quando ele deitou o rosto, cansado, em si.  
— Eu amo você, Iwa-chan… desculpe por-  
Segurou-lhe o rosto e o puxou para colar os lábios aos dele. Separou-se apenas quando o sentiu relaxar e então deixou um beijo sobre a testa dele.  
— Eu também amo você, embora você pareça se esquecer disso com certa frequência. Mas — colocou o indicador sobre os lábios dele quando ele tentou rebater. — o plug vai ajudar você a lembrar por enquanto. Vem, vamos tomar um banho.  
— Posso tirar o plug para isso?  
— Não, eu disse que você precisa usar enquanto…  
— Enquanto você não estiver em mim — Oikawa completou e sorriu ao passar os braços pelo pescoço de Iwaizumi. — Mas a gente podia encher a banheira… e nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer na banheira, Iwa-chan...  
Iwaizumi riu, sem acreditar, encarou Oikawa sem responder, mas a mão buscou lentamente o pequeno anel por onde poderia puxar o plug. De fato, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer numa banheira, mas, considerando que era dele e de Oikawa que estavam falando, não era difícil imaginar, não é?


End file.
